X-Men Infinity War
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: Basic of Avengers Infinty War from the MCU the scenes with Wanda and Vision Scarlet Witch and Nightvision combination of Nightcrawler and Vision. Wanda And Kurt. This is my first fanfic


X men Infinity War

I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS

Basic of Avengers Infinty War from the MCU the scenes with Wanda and Vision

Scarlet Witch and Nightvision combination of Nightcrawler and Vision.

Wanda And Kurt.

Kurt open the curtness of the windows staring out at rainy darkness. As he stared he felt a burst of pain from his forehead the blue Mind Stone glowing a bit. "Kurt?" Came the voice of the woman on the bed. "Is it the stone?" Wanda Asked. "As if it are speaking to me but I can't understand." Said Kurt touching the stone in his forehead. Wanda ruler of Genosha approach her blue demon he turn to her they stared at each other then the stone glowed brighter and Kurt wince in pain. "Ah." Wanda cup his blue face in her hands and gently rub comfortably to ease Kurt. Kurt look at Wanda seeing concern and love in her eyes. Kurt kiss her hand then move her hand on his forehead. "What do you feel." Wanda started using her magic powers on the stone searching for what was wrong.

"All I can feel Kurt is you."

Kurt gave Wanda a small smile gently cupping her face leaning in to place a kiss on her lips to which Wanda responded by kissing him back.

Time skip

Hand in hand Wanda And Kurt disguises by his holo watch walked down the deserted street passing closed shops the ground still wet from the rain. "Their a 10:00 am train we can take give us more time together before you go back." Said Wanda casually though she didn't like the idea of Kurt going back to X men and her to Genosha but she knew they had to. "What if i go with you?" Asked Kurt. Confused by the question asked her own. "What do you mean." Kurt slowly stop to look at Wanda with a small smile. "I mean what if I decide to stay with you and live Genosha."

Wanda caught off guard said. "You gave Xavier your word." Kurt building his courage said. "I'm sure he'll understand." Kurt took both her hands in his. "Wanda." She look deep into his still golden eyes see love in them. "Two years we have stolen theses moments together seeing and hoping this could or would work." "And it does work Kurt." Said Wanda. Kurt smiled. "I'm very glad it does I just want to know if we-"

At this Wanda could tell he was getting nervous and smiled a little at the site of her demon trying to find words. "Could next the next step start a real life. If there something really wrong I will help the X men but I also want to live my life with you." Wanda look at Kurt seeing him being serious and that I took all his courage to say it. Wanda gazed at Kurt for few seconds then placed her hand on his cheek. "Kurt I want you to stay and I know Lorna will be happy to have you as a brother." Kurt smile with pure joy. "Wanda I lo-."

Then both they senses something wrong both look around looking for trouble. "What do you think it is." Ask Wanda. "Maybe What the Stone was trying worn abo-AAAH!" Kurt yelled as a melt feather piece his side from the person who suddenly appeared from behind him his holo disgust disappearing. "KURT!" Yelled Wanda. As Kurt was lift up and thrown to the side to revealed Archangel horseman to Apocalypse.

Rage swelling up in her Wanda. But before she could blast the attacker with a Hex. A purple blast from Psylocke her sending her fly through a window.

Kurt struggle to get up then he was push onto his back and before he could react Archangel stab a feather into his head trying to pry out the stone in his forehead. "Aaahhh!" Kurt Screamed.

Then Wanda shot two hex blast knock the horseman's back. Then lifted Kurt up with her magic and using it to make her fly as well. When they landed Wanda checked Kurt's injury. "His wings they stopped me from teleporting." Said Kurt as Wanda started to use her magic to heal him. "Are you alright?" Wanda Asked. "Well I'm stating to thing we should of stayed in bed." Said Kurt trying to lighten the mood which made Wanda smiled. Then Archangel came from the side. Kurt push Wanda out of the way and grab the horseman teleporting both of them away and began to fight. "Kurt!" Before Wanda could go after them Psylocke appeared and they began to fight.

Time skip

"If you want to stay with me then I stay with you."

Wanda stood turning her magic glowing in her hands as she ready herself to defend the man she love. The two horseman approached readying themselves. Then a train behind Wanda and Kurt rolled past wind blowing as it went. The Psylocke look past Wanda a confused look on her face. Slowly both Wanda and Kurt looked also as the train speed by a outline of a figure could be seen. When the train past a lone figure stood in shadow. Psylocke growled in annoyance at the potential interference and with a yell threw her sword. With blinding speed the dark figure caught the sword which surprise everyone but even more so when Wolverine step out of the shadows.

Then before the horseman's could get over there shock Storm flew in suddenly from the side kicking Psylocke through a shop.

Then Storm launched lighting at the Archangel who bloke them with his wings.

Coming from the side at full speed was Laura aka X 23 Logan's daughter. Wolverine throws the sword he still had to her. Which she caught the sliding on her knees slashed at Archangels leg. He responded by slashing at her with his left wing which she ducked the attacked his exposed chest with the sword digging into his left side.

(As this is going on Logan's wife Jean Grey the Phoenix And Kurt's haft sister Rogue flew to Kurt kneeling to check on him.)

Laura rolled as Archangel swiped at her with his right wing. With great agility she kick Archangel's chest pulling the the sword out of him and knocking him backwards on to the ground where he held his side in pain.

Then the sword got yanked out of Laura's hand and back to Psylocke who flew at her. Wolverine jump between them catching the sword in his claws. Giving Laura time to unsheathes her own claws. Both of them fought with Psylocke until Wolverine broke her sword then Storm flew in knocking Psylocke back next to Archangel. Storm point her hands lighting crackle over them threat the horseman's to move. "Get up!" Psylocke said to Archangel. "I can't." He Responded.

"We don't want to kill you but we will." Said Laura. Psylocke look at them in anger but knowing that they were out match. "You'll never get the chance again." Then she press a button on her wrist and a portal open beneath the two swollen the hosemans and they were gone.

The trio walk towards others. "Can you stand?" Asked Jean and along with Rogue and Wanda help Kurt to his feet and supporting him. "You okay brother." Asked Rouge. Kurt look at Wolverine. "Thank you Logan." Logan look at Kurt then gave a small smile. "Let get you on the jet Elf."


End file.
